


Rain at Midnight

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Roy needs to talk to Maes and the reality of it never happening again is crushing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Rain at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schweinsty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/gifts).

> **Disclaimer** \- Arakawa owns them not I 
> 
> **Author’s Note** – This was written for schweinsty at comment_fic for the prompt: Fullmetal Alchemist (manga or Brotherhood), Roy Mustang, Sometimes he thinks of Hughes and it hits him all over again

XXX

Roy woke, a cry dying in his throat. The heat of the flames kissed his skin, the smell of cooking human flesh filling his nostrils. _A dream._ He forced himself to consider none of this was real. _Less a dream than a memory,_ he thought bitterly.

Shuddering, he forced himself out of the bed. Sweat slicked his body as he stumbled toward the phone he kept in the other room. He lifted the receiver and went to dial and that’s when it hit him. He couldn’t just call Gracia at this time of night and Hughes was no longer there to take his call, to offer words of comfort like he had for so many years as Roy’s shell shocked mind spun back to the war. He let the phone slip from nerveless fingers, staring at it until he heard the operator on the other side asking if he wanted to connect his call.

Hanging it up, Roy fetched a bottle of his aunt’s finest whiskey and the cut crystal glass from the set she’d give him to drink it from. He settled on the couch, knowing he’d never sleep again tonight, not with the Ishval waiting for him. The whiskey pooled in his stomach as warm as his alchemy. The pain tearing at his heart was as fresh as it was the day they lowered Maes into the ground, Elicia shrieking at them not to bury her daddy.

It was his fault Maes was gone. Gracia didn’t blame him. She didn’t have to. Roy blamed himself just as he knew the Elrics blamed themselves. It wasn’t fair and it didn’t seem real that his best friend, no the best man he’d ever known, a brother in all but blood was gone. The creature that had killed Maes wouldn’t get away with it, Roy had promised himself that.

But promises were cold comfort and the night was long. How was he supposed to get through it without hearing Maes’s voice on the other end of the line, brightening the darkness? Roy didn’t know and he hated that he had to explore this path. If he didn’t know the monstrous results of trying to bring Maes back, he would. Maes would hate him for it anyhow.

He sipped more of the smoky whiskey, feeling the wetness on his cheeks. Dammit, it was raining again.


End file.
